


Cosmogyral

by weigela_blob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Gen, Idk really know what to tag, Noxoorn is a silly alien, Science Fiction, alien - Freeform, one human, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weigela_blob/pseuds/weigela_blob
Summary: Cosmogral- whirling around the universeImagine waking up, not knowing where you are, and can't remember your last memory. Sounds kinda terrifying, right? Well, for Rose, it's real. She's stuck in space. And the only other....organism with her, isn't human. But they sure seem to like humans, considering they took her to space!Basically a random story about two characters in space together.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Cosmogyral

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a story for online English classes and it was about aliens. I got way too into the story and wanted to continue it, so here it is.

Rose blinked her eyes open, cracking the crust that had built on the edges of her eyelids. She sat up, letting her back rest against a wall. "Areeee ok-ay you?" Someone asked her. No, _something_ asked her. It had long curly horns like a ram and two ears similar to a dogs, that twitched as it looked at her. Its skin was tinged purple and was covered in varying sizes of spots. It held a clawed hand out to her, and she stared at it before glancing up to its face. "Me name is -" it cut off by trilling for several seconds and then tilting its head towards Rose.

"I-my name is Rose," she quietly told the creature, not noticing how the creature repeated her name, testing it out. "Do you have something shorter I could call you?" By the confused look the alien gave her, she realized it did not speak or understand long, fluid sentences of English. "Mm-me call you short name?" It inhaled quickly but nodded in understanding, or at least that's what she hoped the nod was for. 

"Noxoorn?" she guessed after the creature clicked the presumed shorter name a couple times. "Where am I, Noxoorn?" she asked them, gesturing to the area around her. They clapped their hands excitedly. 

"Spaaace!" They chorused, trilling the 'a' sound. She blinked, how did she make it to space? All Rose could remember was walking home after work, taking her short cut through an alley, and then...nothing. 

"H-h-how did I get here, Noxoorn?" Rose asked, pulling her knees closer to her body. The creature's eyes flickered at her moving form, but tried to intimidate a human smile. 

"Noxoorn assigned by Qen'krad elders to watch Hoomans, but Noxoorn found you!" They chirped, scooting closer to Rose, mimicking the criss-cross applesauce style that was popular with a lot of people. Hold on, how did Rose not notice that they had four arms! 

"Who's Qen'krad?" Noxoorn didn't answer her, instead tilting their head to the side, repeating their actions from before. "Noxoorn..." she asked again, trailing off and biting her lip. Rose tucked her arms and hugged herself, why was this space ship or whatever so cold?

"Qen'krad is Noxoorn!" They told her, eyes flickering to her lip. "Like Rose is Hooman!" Rose didn't realize it, but she had unconsciously let her hand drift to her lip, and it was picking at the rough patches of skin of her lip, trying to make it smooth. A nasty habit she had picked up when she was scared or anxious. A habit that caused her pain and blood if she wasn't careful to direct her attention to something else. She brought her hands away from her face, staring at the flecks of blood on the pads of her fingers. Rose felt something on her cheeks, and glanced up from her hands, meeting the eyes in front of her. She hadn't noticed it before, but Noxoorn didn't have pupils. If they did, the pupils were either the same color as the irises or very small. Their eyes were a dark yellow, almost a brown color, but it complimented their skin color. 

"Why are you so close, Noxoorn?" she blushed as the alien blew softly on her face, trying to distract Rose from her previous dilemma. She glanced away, determined to not make eye contact with the alien. She still had no idea how or why she was now in space, plus why had Noxoorn taken her to space? They hadn't answered that question either. Unknownst to Rose, Noxoorn was silently examining the liquid staining Rose's lower lip and making a decision about something. Without warning, Rose's eyes flared and she gasped as Noxoorn pressed their lips against hers. Rose was frozen as the alien awkwardly kissed her until she felt something smooth and moist run across her bottom lip. She pulled away quickly, hitting her head against the wall behind her. 

Rose had begun to cry out in pain from hitting her head when she felt the back of her head tingle, then the pain evaporated, like she had never hit her head in the first place. The same went with her lip. It was like she had never picked at it, and as she lightly ran a fingertip over the former cut, it was gone. Rose looked towards Noxoorn, who had been sitting quietly after she pushed them away, looking like a kicked puppy. 

"Noxoorn not mean to make R'ose uncomfor-ta-table.." Noxoorn clicked quietly, sensing that they had done something wrong. "Noxoorn only wanted to help R'ose." 

"I was surprised...and I didn't know what you were doing," she explained to them slowly, trying to get the point across. "So you can heal people?" Scarily quick, Noxoorn cheered backup, becoming joyful once again. 

"Noxoorn can feel emotions! So Noxoorn used saliva to heal!" It was once again Rose's turn to be the shocked one. Noxoorn was an _empath?_ And they could _heal?_ This day just kept getting weirder. 

"Why did you take me to space, Noxoorn?" Rose asked, meeting the golden brown eyes of said alien. Noxoorn seemed to understand the question, but didn't seem to know how to answer it. 

"Noxoorn saw man follow Rose at night and wanted to learn about new information, but then man tried to hurt Rose. Rose fell to ground, and wasn't waking up, then man tried to carry Rose away. Noxoorn-" they cut off, processing something internally. " _I_ wanted to help, so I hit man and tried waking Ros- _you_ up. Dangerous for me to stay...in open area so we here now!" Noxoorn smiled sweetly at Rose, not seeming to understand what the frightening context of what had happened before they had stepped in. Rose's eyes filled with tears and she whimpered at the memory of something grabbing onto her before it going black. Noxoorn's eyes flickered blue for a moment before they reached out one hand to Rose cautiously. 

Noxoorn was warm, Rose later realized. With four arms, they were able to give better hugs too. She sniffled against Noxoorn's chest, her tears staining the light clothing that Noxoorn wore. They hushed her like a mother would to a crying child, trying to comfort her. "We figure it out toge-ther," Noxoorn promised her, letting Rose sink down against them, shuddering as she exhaled. "Figure out a way to get you back saffe." Noxoorn told her, letting Rose look up to them. 

"Thing is, I don't really want to go back." Rose said, Noxoorn's eyes widening in surprise.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Noxoorn is biologically male, but goes by they/them pronouns. It gets explained more later, but this is just the first chapter.


End file.
